


Girls with Guitars

by BiblioPan



Series: Bea-Attitudes [1]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Future Fic, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Musicians, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioPan/pseuds/BiblioPan
Summary: Bea visits her brother in New York, helps a friend of a friend at a Brooklyn recording studio, and encounters a radiant individual.For prompt fill 11: Radiance.(Title from Mary Chapin Carpenter song of the same name. The world needs more MCC right now <3 )This work is for NeelyO, whose support keeps me brave and who encourages me to stay open to all possibilities. <3 Love you friend!
Relationships: Beatrice Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor/Original Character
Series: Bea-Attitudes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967677
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14
Collections: Flufftober2020





	Girls with Guitars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeelyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/gifts).



Bea cupped her hand and peered through the window of the nondescript brick building, uncertain though she’d followed Nora’s directions to a T. She yanked open the glass door and sauntered inside, praying that the Ray Bans hid her nerves. The  [ guitar case ](https://www.amazon.com/dp/B07G5JJRH7) cut into her shoulders, but she smiled in gratitude for Alex’s generosity (“Bea, you cannot wander Brooklyn with a guitar case in your hand and expect to avoid mugging. I know your royal goon squad is never far, but someone could snatch your regular case and flee with Lucky Blue here before you can spot their face for the police.”). She tugged at the straps awkwardly, still unused to the fragile weight.

She wound her way through the building and sighed in relief when she spotted the plaque outside  [ Vinegar Hill Sound ](http://www.vinegarhillsound.com/studio) . She plastered on her most placid and accommodating half-smile for the receptionist but then she realized: no one in the New York indie rock scene knew or cared who she was. She took several calming breaths, letting the tension drain out of her muscles as she walked back to the studio space. 

This was no big deal, she reminded herself—had been reminding herself ever since Nora had asked her to help out last-minute with her friends’ band. She’d done her due diligence (downloading both available EP’s and reviewing any recent singles) but then had been a little fast and loose with royal handler investigative skills as well. 

Bea scanned the room, taking in the three male band members in hipster uniforms (ripped tee shirts and skinny jeans), the woman in an oversized sweater and leggings (probably the lead singer), and a person of indeterminate gender at the piano. Notes echoed off the exposed white brick and lofty ceilings. She tucked her hair behind her ears and straightened her posture, determined to at least appear confident until she could prove it musically. “Hey, I’m Bea. Here to provide backup electric guitar for a few tracks?” She examined the band members’ faces, hoping at least one of them was friendly, and was rewarded with an open smile from the woman. 

The woman shook her hand. “Hey, Bea. I’m Sarah, and these losers and I are Antonioni.” Sarah tipped her head towards the red leather chair in the corner. “Your spot’s over there, by our other extra who’s at the piano, North.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure, cool. Thanks, Sarah.” She nodded briefly to the quiet person at the piano, plugged her [ guitar  ](https://www.mmguitarbar.com/listing/2004-fender-telecaster-custom-62-reissue-ocean-turquoise-w-bigsby-usa-pickups-japan-cij/21650602) into an amp and began tuning. This was her first backup gig in America and her first time recording since her brother moved here. She moved through the chords, humming  [ Love is a Landmark ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uaa6eq0XfEY) , and then segued into the B-side of an unreleased Seattle Rock at Christmas album. She glanced up and caught the band members gawking at her. “Even rich Powder Princess musicians do research,” she mumbled and pulled a goofy face. 

North turned their face to the wall and smothered a giggle-snort with their silky black gloves, their long, auburn hair shaking with the effort. They cleared their throat several times and smoothed their hands down a fitted floral vest, buttoned over a pink turtleneck. They winked at Bea and drawled, “North, pleasure to make your acquaintance. If you must use pronouns, she/her or they/them work fine.” They cracked their knuckles, positioned their fingers above the keys and bobbed their head. “Ready whenever y’all are, friends.” 

A sweat droplet slipped down the middle of Bea’s palm, along her middle finger and onto the scruffy red rug. Everyone else was being cool so she could definitely pull off cool, too. She arranged the sheet music sent over earlier in the week and followed along with the shared tuning chords, losing herself in the sounds as they transitioned into the first track. They quickly moved to the second and before she knew it, the buzzer sounded from the mixing room and a terse, “Lunch, everyone,” came through the speakers.

She shuffled behind the band, then noticed that North hadn’t left the piano bench. She turned back to them and frowned, nodding towards the door. “You coming? I hear New York has halfway-decent food.”

North smirked and slowly shook their head. The movement re-situated their locks, which glinted in the soft glow of the Tiffany lamp and revealed flashes of silver. “Naw, y’all go on ahead without me. I had a big breakfast.” They smiled widely at Bea, revealing dimples in both corners of their mouth and sparking emerald eyes, full of mirth. 

“Oh, mmmhmm, okay, got it.” Lord, Bea sounded like Henry, tripping over basic thoughts and his own feet in those early days around Alex. 

The situation continued after lunch, North’s lithe fingers traipsing across the keys and Bea pouring every ounce of energy into following the directions on the page, from the lead guitarist, and from the soundbox. When she heard, “Thanks everyone, that’s enough for today,” she blew out a breath in relief. Stressful as it was to perform in a new place with strangers, she knew she’d done well. 

She jumped as a hand landed lightly on her shoulder and looked up to see North gazing at her with pride. “Fantastic work today, Bea. Nice meeting you and hope we can jam with another band soon.” 

Bea’s senses flooded and she tasted raspberries, lush, tart, gushing with sweetness; smelled freshly turned soil, damp and rich; and flushed with the heat of the afternoon sun. “I, uh, what?” She struggled to regain equilibrium and as the room came back into focus saw North turn the corner, a pointed teal ear poking from their hair and a peal of ethereal laughter ringing down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Barely under the wire but it's still 10/11! Sorry for those who were waiting but sometimes life gets hectic y'all!
> 
> Thanks for taking this ride with me and I'm so glad to join you outside of comments RWRB fandom. <3 Thanks to friends in this fandom who flail with and for me. Y'all are the absolute best!!
> 
> Thanks to EggplantSalad for your beta magic and to all of you for reading. I had no idea we were ending with magic till I get there and wow have I had some post Flufftober story ideas for this world (rubs hands and plots). 
> 
> Happy Flufftober!!


End file.
